


Revenge

by LadyKiera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiera/pseuds/LadyKiera
Summary: after the battle of the five armies the land of Erebor and the free people of middle earth was peaceful that is until a certain King wanted revenge against Throin Oakenshield for what his grandfather had done by kidnapping his wife. Will the plan work? R&R





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Hobbit characters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave comments thanks ^_^

Middle earth a beautiful place to be minus the orcs and goblins, but otherwise beautiful. After the Battle Of The Five Armies peace reigned through out Erebor, Dale and yes even Mirkwood where King Thrundial rules. Thorin Oakenshield had taken the throne and taken Bella Baggins their company burglar as his Queen yes things were looking up; that is until all the trouble started. The day started out like any other day the King and his Queen awoke for the day getting dressed and getting ready to go out to open court sometimes Queen Bella would sit in with her husband and other times she would go about the kingdom making sure everything was alright, as she walked through the palace other dwarves stopped and bowed to her some even taking the time to talk to her before she began her duties.

“Good morning your highness” a female dwarf greeted Bella turned around and smiled at her

“Good morning to you as well…….I’m sorry what was your name again?” Bella said then asked the female dwarf just laughed. 

“My name is Faris your highness” she smiled Bella nodded and smiled back.

“Well it was nice meeting you lady Faris, but I’m afraid I must get my work done” Bella said the Faris nodded said her goodbye and left Bella turned back around and continued her journey down the palace grounds.

Bella was amazed at what a beautiful day today had turned out; she walked out into the courtyard and met with different dwarves that was walking the grounds and then she spotted them both Kili and Fili, but what they were doing she hadn’t the foggiest idea so she decided to sneak up on them and see what they were up to and as it turns out they were both talking to two female dwarves they had both girls giggling and blushing oh what a joy this is, she couldn’t wait to tell Thorin as much as both Kili and Fili tease them now she had something to tease them about. She slowly and carefully turned away, but she didn’t see the branch and stepped on it causing it to crack alerting Kili and Fili.

“Aunt Bella what are you doing here?” Kili asked blushing Bella just chuckled.

“I was making my rounds through the courtyard grounds to see if anything was amiss when I happen to spot you both” Bella said then looked at the female dwarves who were blushing like mad “What lovely young women tell me girls what are your names?” Bella stated and addressed the two they just looked at each other then back to Bella 

“Thank you your highness and our names are Airana and Dilura” Airana stated as they bowed to Bella 

“Please no bowing to me and I hope to see you both ladies again” Bella smiled they smiled and nodded they turned and said good bye to Kili and Fili and left.

“I’m sorry boys I truly did not mean to interrupt what was going on” Bella apologized

“It’s ok Aunt Bella, but please don’t tell uncle or mother we want to surprise them if it goes somewhere, but we’re not sure where it’s going yet” Fili told her she just smiled and nodded

“You have my word boys not a peep out of me until you are ready” Bella promised the boys beamed at her she turned to leave, but Fili stopped her.

“Aunt Bella wait” Fili called she stopped and turned around.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Let us walk you to wherever it is you are going to” Fili said

“I am going to the library” Bella told him he nodded “And then I am going to the kitchen to fix my dear husband some lunch”

“Alright we will accompany you then” Fili stated Bella sighed 

“Alright if you wish too, but you know you don’t have too” Bella said.

“I know, but it’s something Kili and I want to do” Fili said to Bella with a smile.

“Alright then lets go” Bella said as they walked down towards the Library area they were suddenly stopped by someone calling to them they turned around and saw Dis coming up to them.

“Kili, Fili and where do you think your going?” Dis asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

“We were walking Aunt Bella towards the library mother” Fili said back to her.

“Oh no you don’t! Thorin has been looking for you both and sent me to find you now lets go” Dis told them they sighed and turned back to Bella.

“Sorry Aunt Bella looks like Uncle needs us” Fili apologized Bella just smiled 

“It’s alright boys you better go see what Thorin wants” Bella said they nodded.

“Alright mother we’re coming” Kili grumbled as they walked away Bella couldn’t help, but chuckle as she shook her head.

Yes life under the mountain was good and Bella couldn’t help, but feel like she belonged there with her too nephews, her beloved husband and wonderful sister-in-law. She cannot forget about her friends she made here. She can’t help, but feel content with how life is, but that is all about to change and she doesn’t even know it yet.

Tbc.


End file.
